bande de brutes !
by ylg
Summary: recueil de drabbles sur les Arrancar :: 19ème vignette : Ulquiorra et Orihime. 20e: Szayel, rose. 21e: Luppi/Grimm, manches longues. 22e: Grimm/Luppi, greluche. 23e: Szayel et Yylfordt, famille. MàJ, 24e: Noitra/Tesla, UST ::gen, yaoi, het, crack, sérieu
1. RupiGrimmy, premier baiser

abracadabra, les drabbles Arrancar qui faisaient partie du recueil "comme une fleur" se retrouvent désormais ici à part. Bon, pour l'instant, je n'ai que des reposts, mais peut-être qu'un jour, avec un peu de chance, j'en aurai de nouveaux ? (hehe, si Sakoni continue à me demander Rupi dans les mèmes d'écriture, par exemple, ou si je décide que j'aime suffisamment les savants fous pour m'intéresser à Zael, tant pis si je suis persuadée d'être une quiche en Arrancar-isme ? sait-on jamais...)  
un conseil de lecture : les quelques premiers drabbles de ce recueil n'étaient pas très bons ; la qualité s'améliore passée la première demi-douzaine, je dirais...

et tiens, tant que j'y pense : Rupi, ou Luppi puisqu'il paraît que ça sera ça l'orthographe officielle, n'est pas dans la liste des personnages disponibles : ça ne vous dirait pas d'aller le réclamer auprès de support(point)fanfiction(point)net ?

* * *

**Titre :** brutes  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple :** Rupi/Grimmjow  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** toujours à Kubo

le premier baiser de Rupi et Grimmjow, pour Sakoni  
(100 mots)

Timeline/Spoil éventuel : je ne sais plus exactement, mais loin, loin, au-delà du tome 20. En gros, l'existence et l'identité de ces deux personnages, mais rien de spécial sur le scénario.

oOo

Un jour qu'ils s'entretuaient pour le plaisir de se battre... euh, non, _s'entraînaient_ ensemble, Rupi a attrapé Grimmjow et l'a embrassé de force "juste pour voir" si ça le mettrait encore plus en colère que de l'insulter, ou si ça aurait l'effet l'inverse.  
Grimmjow l'a mordu et a failli lui arracher deux tentacules, a râlé tout ce qu'il pouvait, mais les fois suivantes il n'a pas protesté (du moins verbalement).  
Vu l'instabilité de Grimmjow, il ne le tient jamais pour acquis et s'amuse à recommencer encore et encore.


	2. Rupi, Grimmjow, janken

**Titre :** chacun son tour ?  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Fandom : **Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple :** Rupi, Grimmjow  
**Rating :** G à PG-13 selon ce que vous considérez être l'objet de leur dispute. Quoi, il pourrait juste s'agir de lits superposés dans le dortoir ! XD  
**Disclaimer :** Kubo Tite

**Spoil :** si vous ne connaissez pas les persos.

pour Sakoni, Rupi/Grimmjow, thème : "janken"  
(100 mots et je suis désolée, je crois qu'ils sont limite OOC, sur ce thème... le crack, ça ne marche pas à tous les coups.)

o

« C'est moi qui suis au-dessus, ce soir.  
- Nan, c'est _moi_.  
- J'en ai marre d'être toujours au-dessous, là c'est _mon_ tour !  
- Le jour où tu me battras !  
- Attends voir ! »

Impossible, hélas, de se départager ; à chaque coup donné, un rendu aussitôt, à chaque tentacule empoigné et immobilisé, un nouveau qui surgissait. Et comme chaque fois, ça s'éternise à n'en plus finir… jusqu'à ce qu'à bout de souffle, ils envisagent de concéder le match nul :  
« Bon… on décide au janken ?  
- Ca, pas question ! je ne suis pas fini, je peux encore te battre ! »


	3. Tousen, Wonderwice, innocence

**Titre :** innocence  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Bleach  
**Personnages :** Tousen et Wonderwyce (gen)  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Kubo Tite

**Attention Spoil :** vague spoil sur le tome, je ne sais plus, 23 ou 24, pour l'existence Wonderwyce

et sinon, GROS SPOIL SUR LE** TOME 20** si vous ne savez pas déjà ce qu'ils font là faites demi-tour tout de suite, Ok ?

pour Nelja, prompt : "entre deux silences"  
(85 mots... ouin, les Arrancar sont duuurs à écrire !)

o

L'arrancar nouveau-né avait tout d'un petit enfant, apparence comme innocence. Réminiscence de son ancienne vie, Tousen se prenait à vouloir le protéger de tout qu'il y avait de laid et de mauvais à Las Noches. Qu'il grandisse droit et juste et ne se laisse pas corrompre par la pourriture de certains de ses aînés, au moins un temps.  
Pour l'instant, entre deux silences attentifs et rêveurs, Wonderwyce s'extasiait sur le monde et ses nouveautés.  
Pourvu que cette tranquillité dure…


	4. YumiRupi, premier baiser

**Titre :** des divers usages des tentacules  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple :** Ayasegawa Yumichika/Rupi  
**Rating :** PG -13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** Kubo Tite

**Timeline/Spoil :** arc des Arrancar, environ chapitre 230 et des brouettes (environ, quelque chose comme tome 23 ou 24 ?)  
**Avertissements :** tentacules, sous-entendus déplacés et grossièretés

pour Sakoni, le premier baiser de Rupi et Yumichika (un p'tit peu tiré par les cheveux XD )  
(215 mots)

oOo

"Saloperies de tentacules ! comment est-ce possible, que des machins aussi grossiers soient aussi solides ? s'énervait Ikkaku.  
- En plus, il se fiche de nous, il n'en a que pour Matsumoto," renchérit Yumichika. Les deux prisonniers se débattaient en vain ; même s'il ne leur prêtait plus attention, ce Rupi était trop fort pour qu'ils échappent à sa poigne.

"Il a l'air d'avoir un certain sens de l'esthétique, pourtant. Il pourrait me remarquer moi aussi !  
- Tu crois pas que tu exagères ?  
- Oh, oui, il pourrait aussi te remarquer toi, pardon.  
- Mais c'est pas ce que je veux dire ! comment tu peux t'intéresser à ce… truc ?  
- Il est fort.  
- J'avais remarqué, et je préfèrerais qu'il le soit moins," rugit Ikkaku, tentant de se dépêtrer des tentacules.

"Et à côté de ces drôles d'appendices, il a du charme, ajouta néanmoins Yumichika.  
-Tu es cinglé.  
-Taisez-vous un peu, vous deux, vous m'ennuyez," coupa l'Arrancar.

Et pour poursuivre plus à son aise sa conversation avec la shinigami aux gros seins, Rupi les bâillonna tous deux, prouvant toute l'utilité de ses huit tentacules. Ikkaku essaya de le mordre. Yumichika, malgré l'urgence du combat, s'interrogea plutôt sur les divers usages possibles qu'il aurait pu en faire…

coup d'auto-pub : retrouvez Ikkaku, Yumichika, et quelques autres dans le recueil "comme une fleur" !


	5. Rupi, Ulquiorra, non amour

**Titre :** une question d'émotions  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple :** Rupi/Ulquiorra et un peu de Rupi/Grimmjaw  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Kubo Tite

**Timeline/Spoil :** arc des Arrancar ; heureusement cette fois la continuité est un peu moins _fuck_ée que pour la précédente XD

pour Sakoni, "comment ça n'était pas possible qu'une histoire d'amour fonctionne entre Rupi et Ulquiorra"  
(115 mots)

o

Ulquiorra est joli. Plutôt fort. Et il a les faveurs d'Aizen-sama. Seulement, il est insensible, à un tel point que c'en devient frustrant. Les tatouages sur ses joues ne sont là que pour le style, jamais Rupi ne l'a vu pleurer, ni exprimer aucune émotion, en fait, quels qu'aient été ses efforts. Vraiment, vraiment frustrant. Vexant.

Rupi préfère de loin les shinigami, débordants de sensibilité, et les humains, voire même ce rustre imbécile de Grimmjaw. Au moins, il obtient une réaction, avec lui. Même si ça n'est pas exactement celle qu'il souhaite et même s'il préfèrerait quelqu'un de plus… civilisé, c'est toujours mieux que d'être ignoré.


	6. Rupi, Chirucci, papillon

**Titre :** un papillon dans un couloir  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Bleach  
**Personnages :** un papillon, Rupi, Chirucci, plus Wonderwice  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer : **Kubo Tite

**Thème :** "un papillon dans un couloir", pour Sakoni  
**Timeline/Spoil éventuel :** bah, l'arc des Arrancar pour l'existence des personnages, mais bon, pour ce qui est du n° des prépubs, je ne sais plus...  
300 mots

oOo

À vue d'antenne, Hueco Mundo est composé presque exclusivement de couloirs. Des tas et des tas de couloirs enchevêtrés, qui ne mènent souvent nulle part, et où il serait trop facile de se perdre.  
Croyez-en le petit papillon de l'Enfer égaré dans une brèche entre deux mondes : des couloirs, il a l'habitude d'en voir, il s'est perdu assez souvent comme ça dans les sous-sols de la Sixième Division. Ceux-là, il pourrait en jurer, pourraient égarer même les natifs de ce monde et les conduire aux rencontres les plus improbables, juste en prenant un mauvais tournant.

Lui-même aurait sans doute pu retrouver les shinigami qu'il accompagnait, si un coup de vent venu de nulle part ne l'avait déporté dans l'embranchement voisin de celui qu'il visait. Ensuite… ensuite, ben, il s'était simplement perdu. Il est difficile de faire attention à son chemin quand on essaie d'échapper à un enfant aux grands yeux qui vous poursuit en poussant des cris émerveillés.

Il aurait peut-être pu s'en tirer quand même, s'il n'était tombé ensuite sur deux voix qui se disputaient violemment, et avec un vocabulaire très coloré, à propos d'envahir le domaine des autres, d'être malpoli, et ensuite, d'avoir un look pitoyable. Apparemment, un sens de l'esthétique divergent ajoutait à l'insulte de s'être égaré ? Et de leurs choix vestimentaires, les insultes descendirent au choix des armes.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que des disques volants et quelques tentacules se battent en duel autour de lui, tentant de prouver lequel était le plus efficace pour attraper tu-vois-ce-papillon-là-bas-j'te-parie-qu'y'a-que-moi-qui-l'atteint. Ahlala, il savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester sagement dans sa cage…


	7. Ichigo, Grimmjow, Mew II

**Titre : **panthère pas rose  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom : **Bleach  
**Personnages : **Kurosaki Ichigo et Grimmjow Jaegerjaques  
**Rating : **PG / K+  
**Disclaimer : **Kubo Tite

spoiler sur la forme libérée de Grimmjow, j'ai oublié le n° du chapitre ; question prépubs ça doit dater de quelques semaines, moins de deux mois ?  
**Prompt : **"gros chat"  
pour Sakoni  
100 mots

oOo

La nouvelle forme de ce type était terrifiante, se dit Ichigo en esquivant un coup. Pas terrifiante dans le sens « il pue la puissance et maintenant je suis sûr qu'il va m'écrabouiller »… plutôt genre « mais c'est quoi ça, pourquoi il ressemble à un gros chat en peluche, on dirait un de ces pokémon que collectionne Yuzu ? _et_ il pue encore plus la puissance et je sais qu'on est parti pour la baston du siècle ! »  
Terrifiant, parce que des formes libérées grotesques, d'après ce qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir à Soul Society, c'était relativement fréquent. Mais _ça_, ça dépassait l'entendement !


	8. RupiGrimmy, numéro

**Titre : **on appelle ça "dépouiller"  
**Auteur ** ylg  
**Fandom ** Bleach  
**Pairing/Personnages : **Luppi, Grimmjow  
**Rating : **PG-13 /T  
**Disclaimer : **Kubo Tite  
**Notes :** attention, violence verbale et physique, tentacules, sang et gore

fic écrite sur un prompt de Black Lullaby sur fic sur demande  
480 mots  


oOo

Ce connard de Tōsen lui avait fait _mal_, en lui arrachant le bras. Grimmjow serrait sa main valide sur le moignon de son épaule. Il ne manquait plus, pour parfaire cet instant merdique, qu'une voix excessivement joyeuse vienne déranger sa retraite :  
« Grimmjow Jeagerjaques ? j'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi : le Seigneur Aizen t'a déchu de ton rang et me l'offre.  
-Prends-le si tu peux, demi-portion, » cracha Grimmjow au nouvel arrivant. Le visage poupin de Luppi se fendit d'un sourire mauvais.

Les tentacules firent irruption. Grimmjow eut beau lutter, avec un seul bras, il n'était plus de taille ; ils le clouèrent au sol.  
« Plus tu te débattras, plus longtemps tu souffriras, tu sais.  
-Attends deux minutes et c'est _toi_ qui vas souffrir ! »  
Vaine menace : un tentacule plongea dans le trou laissé par son cœur arraché, lui tirant un hurlement. Quel qu'en soit l'emplacement sur le torse d'un _hollow_, la douleur est la même pour tous.  
Une griffe émergea au bout d'un autre tentacule, luisant sourdement dans la pénombre, et courut sur sa peau. Délicatement, Luppi arracha la portion d'épiderme portant son chiffre, dépouillant Grimmjow de son statut.

Il se le plaqua contre la joue et l'y maintint du bout des doigts. Quelques gouttes de sang coulèrent le long de sa joue et de son poignet.  
« Qu'en penses-tu ? il me va mieux qu'à toi, non ? Tu as une préférence pour l'endroit où je vais le porter, maintenant, ce joli numéro 6 ? »  
Grimmjow serra les dents, ravalant sa douleur et son humiliation.  
« Bon, si tu ne veux pas me répondre… »  
Méthodiquement, Luppi frappa de ses tentacules chaque point sensible du corps de Grimmjow, le laissant incapable du moindre mouvement.

« M'occuper de toi n'était pas aussi divertissant que j'espérais, conclut le nouvel _Espada sexta_ en abandonnant son jouet cassé. Mais après tout, venant de quelqu'un que le Seigneur Aizen a jugé inapte, je n'aurais pas dû m'attendre à grand-chose…  
-La… ferme… sale mioche.  
-Ooh, tu arrives encore à parler ? Dommage que tu n'aies rien d'intéressant à dire.  
-La prochaine fois qu'on se reverra… je te ferai la peau. »

Luppi exhiba le lambeau de chair sanglant qu'il avait encore à la main :  
« En attendant, c'est moi qui ai pris la tienne. Mais j'attends ça avec impatience… Viens me la reprendre si tu t'en crois capable. »  
La haine dans les yeux de l'Espada déchu le fit rire et rajouter encore :  
« J'ai changé d'avis, finalement, je n'ai pas envie de me trimballer avec ta peau sur la mienne. Je me ferai faire un tatouage plus élégant que le tien. En attendant, je le garde quand même. En souvenir. »  
Ce disant, il se le fourra dans une manche.  
« À une prochaine peut-être, mon chou ? »


	9. Aizen, Gin, Grimmjow, thé

**Titre** :_ mad tea party_  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : Bleach  
**Personnages **: Aizen Sôsuke, Grimmjow Jaegerjacques et autres Arrancar  
**Rating** : PG / K+  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : "le thé d'Aizen"  
pour Sakoni  
170 mots

oOo

Le décorum imposé par Aizen à Las Noches provoque quelques discussions parmi les Arrancar. Ichimaru laisse faire en souriant, cela l'amuse. D'autant que son petit protégé, Luppi, trouve ça tout à fait à son goût. Tōsen ne peut en juger par lui-même, bien sûr, mais ne trouve rien à redire sur le principe. La plupart acceptent sans sourciller.

Un seul ose élever la voix et protester. Les tenues stylées, passent encore, mais prendre le thé comme des mémères en attendant de voir ce que ces vermines de Soul Society pourront tenter de pathétique contre eux ? « Et puis quoi encore ! »

Grimmjow Jaegerjacques fait scandale, mais le seigneur Aizen le laisse dire. Ichimaru souligne que ce petit impatient indiscipliné lui rappelle ces malotrus de la Onzième Division.  
« Ben qu'elle vienne, cette Onzième ! » tonne Grimmjow. Plutôt que rester le cul sur une chaise à siroter son thé, il part à leur rencontre.

« Il vous désobéit…  
-Il en paiera les conséquences. Reprends donc une tasse en attendant qu'il revienne. »


	10. GrimmRupi, dominance

**Titre :** à se taper la tête contre les murs  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple :** Grimmjow Jaegerjacques, Luppi  
**Rating :** PG –13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** Kubo Tite.

**Thèmes :** "à se taper la tête contre les murs" et UST pour 31 jours, "rien ne sert de le nier" pour Ishime  
**Avertissements :** violence verbale, mention de Dominance/soumission et de tentacules.  
275 mots

oOo

C'est à se taper la tête contre les murs. Grimmjow vous le dira : il déteste ce petit prétentieux de Luppi, avec ses manières de chochotte, sa cruauté –parce que ce connard se sert de mots au lieu de taper honnêtement sur le monde, ouais. C'est pas des façons de faire, ça.  
Quand il le croise par hasard, il n'a qu'une envie, c'est de l'étrangler jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise. L'étrangler d'une seule main, et ça serait bien s'il en avait une deuxième de libre pour lui montrer un peu ce qu'il peut faire quand il tient quelqu'un à sa merci.

Une poupée dans ce genre, ça mérite d'être donné comme trophée à un guerrier valeureux. Ce joli visage et ce corps gracile seraient plus à leur place au bout d'une laisse à ses pieds, pas sur un champ de bataille. Ne parlons même pas de l'usage de son zanpakutō à tentacules…

Et au lieu de ça, ce petit con le nargue du haut d'une puissance qu'il ne devrait pas avoir. C'est Grimmjow qui devrait le dominer et s'en faire obéir, pas l'inverse. Et pourtant… il a été vaincu par ce bout de rien.

Il vous dira aussi qu'il le méprise et ne lui accorde pas plus d'attention qu'à un insecte à écraser, mais ça serait mentir. Rien ne sert de le nier : ce qu'il éprouve pour Luppi, c'est carrément une haine obsessive. Il ne se calmera que s'il arrive à le soumettre et l'humilier à son tour.


	11. Mayuri, Szayel, occasion manquée

**Titre** : occasion manquée  
**Auteur** : ylg**  
Fandom** : Bleach**  
Personnages/Couple** : Szayel Apollo Grantz et Kurotsuchi Mayuri**  
Rating** : PG / K-plus**  
Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite 

Pour Nelja  
**Prompt** : Comment ça n'était pas possible qu'une histoire d'amour fonctionne entre eux.  
111 mots

oOo

Cet Arrancar était intéressant, dans son genre, certes. Ses projets étaient mal orientés et les résultats non concluants, mais il avait de l'idée derrière ses recherches. Mayuri n'en aurait bien sûr jamais fait un associé, mais il se cherche des cobayes pour étudier les Arrancar, et se servir des ébauches de celui-ci eut été… divertissant.  
Hélas, avec cet imbécile de Quincy et quelques shinigami incapables sur les bras pour le gêner lors de son combat, se contenter de le capturer était trop compliqué. À regret, il a dû se résoudre à sortir l'artillerie lourde et le finir en un coup.  
Dommage, quand même, ils auraient pu faire de grandes choses ensemble…


	12. GinRupiGrimmjow, sabre

**Titre :**_ Compensation, mon cul !_  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple :** Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, Luppi, Ichimaru Gin  
**Rating :** PG -13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** Kubo Tite, on n'a pas idée de créer des sabres qui s'allongent ou qui se transforment en tentacules !

fic écrite pour un mème à kink anonyme  
**Prompt :** Gin/Rupi/Grimmjow, ce n'est pas la taille de l'épée qui compte  
**Avertissements**supplémentaires : cf le disclaimer, utilisation douteuse de Shinsō et de Trepadora. Plus non-con, D/s et grossièretés.

Je ne sais plus du tout où ça nous mène niveau spoil, mais j'ai vu ce matin à la librairie le tome 26, avec Luppi en couverture, donc si spoil il y a encore, ça ne sera plus pour très longtemps maintenant ?

404 mots

oOo

Donner la place d'_Espada sexta _à ce minable de Luppi ? Pour Grimmjow, c'est une hérésie. Ce truc ridicule, avec son zanpakutō nain ? On se moque de lui !

Luppi ricane en entendant cela. (Non, en fait, ricaner, ça serait bon pour un homme, « un vrai ». Luppi, lui, glousse comme une fille.)  
« Ce n'est pas la taille… de l'épée, qui compte. C'est la manière de s'en servir, tout le monde le sait. Par exemple, tu crois que tu m'impressionnes avec ton gros sabre ? »  
(Vu les commentaires qu'il fait dessus, oui ! Même s'il se fera démembrer avant de l'avouer directement à l'intéressé.)  
« Mais tu sais, on dit qu'avoir une grosse, grosse épée c'est compenser son angoisse pour… autre chose. Hehehe, oops, désolé. »

Grimmjow ferait volontiers taire ce singe. À coups de sabre de préférence. Mais il le sait, s'il l'attaque, Luppi ripostera avec Trepadora. Et Grimmjow n'a pas la moindre envie de se frotter à ses tentacules, c'est répugnant. Et affreusement humiliant, s'il venait à se faire bloquer par eux. Mieux vaudrait miser sur la force brute et cogner à loisir sans faire appel aux armes.

Le pire dans l'affaire, c'est d'entendre Ichimaru ricaner de leur petit échange. (Vraiment ricaner. Genre, un rire de petite bête vicieuse, qui cache ses griffes et dévoile ses crocs.)  
« Va donc jusqu'au bout de ta pensée, petit : compenser quoi ?  
-Oh, minaude Luppi, mais vous n'avez pas à compenser quoi que ce soit, _vous_. D'ailleurs, peut-être devriez-vous en faire la démonstration à cet excité. »

Gin sort son wakizashi de son fourreau et en caresse la lame, sans pour autant la déployer. Il ne dégage pas l'impression « normale » qu'il faudrait à dégainer Shinsō, on dirait qu'il fait ça juste pour se donner une contenance, sans_ vraiment_ penser à l'utiliser.  
« Ça serait tout à mon plaisir, fait-il avec légèreté, mais il faudrait demander l'autorisation au Seigneur Aizen d'abord. Si tu y tiens vraiment, va donc. »

C'est ce que Grimmjow déteste par-dessus tout avec ces deux crevures : leur tendance à se compliquer la vie et à mettre des fioritures dans tout, ce qu'ils appellent « raffinerie », au lieu de juste foncer dans le tas et de faire ce qu'ils veulent.

Pour ça, il a encore plus envie de leur écraser la gueule par terre, et redoute d'autant plus un affrontement. Se faire démolir en combat régulier par plus fort que soi, c'est une chose. Mais subir les jeux tordus de ces deux-là, c'est au-delà de ses limites.


	13. RupiGrimmy, animal domestique

**Titre **: un gros chaton  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base **: Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple **: Luppi, Grimmjow  
**Gradation **: PG -13 /T  
**Disclaimer **: propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne me fais pas de sous avec.

**Prompt **: qu'arriverait-il si Luppi ou Grimmjow se trouvait changé en animal ?  
**Pour **Koliri  
**Nombre de mots **: 150

**Note **: j'avoue que je ne sais plus du tout à quel moment la forme "panthère" de Gimmjow est révélée, mais je ne pense pas que ça ait déjà été traduit en VF chez Glénat, donc **spoil**. 'fin bon, comme la plupart de mes drabbles avec Grimmy et Luppi, quoi.

**Avertissement** : SM, D/s.

oOo

Élevé au rang de Sexta Espada, Luppi avait une requête concernant son prédecesseur :  
« Puisqu'il ne sert plus à rien, Seigneur Aizen, me le donnerez-vous ?  
- Si cela t'amuse... »

Ainsi fut fait. Grimmjow fut enchaîné et livré à Luppi.

« Ma joli panthère... Tu es mon animal de compagnie, maintenant. Tu porteras un collier. »

En fait d'animal domestique, Grimmjow était une bestiole sauvage, mal élevée, qui tentait de mordre chaque fois que Luppi l'approchait.

« Si nos positions étaient inversées, sale morpion, tu ronronnerais, cracha Grimmjow, dégoûté.  
- Peut-être, peut-être pas. Et toi, quel bruit fais-tu quand je te caresse ? »

Un grondement, sourd, plein de menace. Le roi des panthères n'est pas un chaton, et de toute façon, un chat ne s'apprivoise pas. À la moindre occasion, se jura Grimmjow, non seulement il reprendrait sa liberté et son titre, mais il réduirait ce Rupi en pâtée pour chien, pour effacer l'humiliation.


	14. Nnoitra, Santa Teresa, Nell, féminité

**Titre **: de la nature féminine (ou non) d'un sabre  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base **: Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple **: Nnoitra Jiruga, son sabre, et Neliel _Tu_ Oderschvank  
(bon sang plus ça va moins les noms des persos ressemblent à quoi que ce soit, ça va finir pire que dans Death Note si ça continue oO )  
**Gradation **: PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer **: propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

pour Ishime  
**Prompt **: le sabre de Nnoitra "humanisé"  
**Nombre de mots **: 200

**Note** : la misogynie intrinsèque de Nnoitra n'engage que lui.

Question spoil, pour pas changer, j'ai encore oublié les références des chapitres nécessaires, mais étant donné qu'on vient juste de rencontrer Nell au tome 28 qui vient d'être traduit chez Glénat, il reste une grosse marge. Donc, on va dire, pour faire large

**Spoil** : back-story de Nell

oOo

On pourrait dire que Santa Teresa, avec un nom pareil, est de nature féminine. Nnoitra conteste ça violemment. On ne peut pas rapprocher son prédateur de sabre d'une donzelle, affirme-t-il. In-com-pa-ra-ble. Sa Mante religieuse est étudiée entièrement pour tuer ; voyez ses pattes ravisseuses : puissantes, rapides, efficaces, elles vous arrachent la tête sans faire un pli. C'est tout sauf une faible femelle.

Alors que Neliel... franchement, vous croiriez que ça peut être une guerrière, ça ? Avec des formes pareilles ? Elle aurait sa place dans un harem, pas sur un champ de bataille.  
Pour Nnoitra, cette garce a gagné sa place d'Espada sur le dos. Il refuse de croire à sa force. Il en oublie qu'Aizen ne se laisserait pas abuser par les charmes d'une femme.

Au lieu de le rectifier là-dessus, Santa Teresa lui souffle que la différence fondamentale entre elles réside dans leur place : dans sa main. Santa Teresa s'y trouve fidèlement. Neliel, au lieu d'être à ses pieds, se tient dressée sur son chemin. Il faudrait en faire plutôt un point commun. Santa Teresa est prête à partager cette place si ça veut dire que son porteur devient plus fort, sussure-t-elle.


	15. RupiGrimmjow, dressage

**Titre** : dressage  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages/Couples** : Ichimaru Gin, Luppi/Grimjow Jaegerjaquez  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : tome, je ne sais plus, 26 ou 27 ?

**Prompt** : "cravache"  
(proposé par Elwan pour un mème à kink avec des personnages secrets – ici Luppi)

**Nombre de mots** : 175

oOo

Luppi, en accédant au rang de Sexta Espada, a obtenu de faire de son prédécesseur sa chose. Grimmjow ne l'entend pas de cette oreille, bien sûr, et le fait savoir.  
« Cet animal n'est pas bien obéissant.  
- Si tu le veux pour toi, dresse-le-bien, rappelle Gin. Il n'est plus au service du Seigneur Aizen, il n'appartient qu'à toi de le faire obéir.  
- Il n'aime pas son collier. Il est temps de sortir la cravache, alors ! »

Ce que Luppi fait avec une joie sauvage :  
« Panthère de mon cœur, tu as deux choix : soit tu deviens un chaton bien obéissant, soit je te fais de belles rayures de tigre. »  
Grimmjow continuer à feuler, cracher et tenter de mordre et fait connaissance avec la cravache. Les traces rouges qui marbrent sa peau enchantent Luppi ; entre deux coups, il voit déjà plus loin encore :  
« Et si ça ne suffit pas, ça sera le fouet !  
- On dirait presque que tu souhaites en arriver là, je me trompe ? »

Luppi, pour répondre à son mentor, se contente d'imiter un sourire de fauve.


	16. Rupi, Grimmjow, 5 faits

**Titre** : puisqu'ils vous disent qu'ils se détestent !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple** : Luppi et Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez**  
Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : petites choses - 5 faits ; pour Koliri (octobre 09)  
**Nombre de mots** : 150

oOo

1) Ils se détestent.

2) Non, _vraiment_. Grimmjow n'aime que le combat, il n'y a pas de place dans son esprit pour accorder un regard aux lopettes, même celle capable de le battre, parce que dans son système de pensée elle n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir. Et Luppi méprise ce gros rustre mal léché incapable de voir la vraie force derrière les apparences. D'abord.

3) En parlant de lécher, ils vous jureront qu'aucun des deux ne fait de fixation sur le tatouage « n°6 » de l'autre, que ça soit pour l'embrasser, le mordre ou le griffer.

4) S'ils veulent se réduire l'un l'autre en esclavage au nom de qui est vraiment le Sexto et qui n'est qu'un usurpateur, ça n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque syndrome au nom bizarre ; c'est une histoire de rapport de force.

5) En fait, ils adorent se détester (mais ils ne l'avoueront jamais).


	17. Grimmjow et ses fracciones, sauvage

Un jour, un jouuuur, je me remettrai à écrire des Arrancar autres que juste Luppi et Grimmjow. Un jour.

* * *

**Titre** : sauvagerie  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages** : Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez et ses fracciones  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Continuité** : éventuellement référence à l'arc flash-back de Grimmjow, 'me souviens plus des références

**Prompt** : « Vers la nature sauvage. »  
d'après Azilia  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (9 au 20 octobre 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

La nature sauvage de Grimmjow devrait le mettre à l'écart de la petite société que forment tant bien que mal les Arrancar. Et c'est vrai ; il se sent mal à l'aise parmi ces gugus guindés, déguisés et jouant à la dînette autour de leur Seigneur, donnant plus l'impression de parodier les shinigami que de suivre l'évolution de leur espèce.

Cette même nature « sauvage » cependant l'unit de manière instinctive, viscérale, à ses fracciones. Quelque chose qui dépasse les liens des autres groupes, soi-disant civilisés. Ils forment un tout. Ils font partie de lui. Rien ne peut les séparer.


	18. Aizen et Ichigo, The Game Master

**Titre** : C'est moi qui ai fait de toi ce que tu es  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages** : Aizen Sōsuke et Kurosaki Ichigo  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : « Il n'y avait que les hommes, même si certains n'avaient que quinze ans. »  
d'après Camille Miko sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (16-26 juillet '10)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : hum… chapitres 400 et des brouettes, je n'ai plus la référence exacte.  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Quinze ans, le bel âge. Assez grand et fort pour se croire déjà adulte, assez jeune encore pour être plein d'illusions et de beaux principes. L'âge idéal pour se faire recruter comme combattant pour une cause hyper secrète surtout si elle est surnaturelle.

_Oh, vaillant jeune guerrier, aidez-moi, vous êtes mon seul espoir, etc etc. _

Quelles suppliques, des flatteries et des promesses, et des menaces voilées, et ils finissent toujours par tomber. Et voilà, un bel héros tout frais tout chaud tout prêt à l'emploi, capable même d'aller se faire trucider avec courage pour accomplir la mission qu'on lui confie.


	19. Ulqui et les autres Arrancars, Hime

attention si vous repartez en arrière lire la vignette udpatée trois minutes avant celle-ci : elle contient du spoil sur le milieu-à-la-fin de l'Arc des Arrancars, n'y allez que si vous êtes à jour ou n'avez pas trop de retard de lecture sur les prépublications

* * *

**Titre** : larbinage  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages** : Inoue Orihime, Ulquiorra Cifer, Lolly & Menolly, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : « Non, Lucifer avait tort. »  
d'après Aélane sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (16-26 juillet '10)  
dans le genre « recyclage de noms »…  
**  
****Continuité** : plutôt début de l'arc des Arrancar  
**Note** : ce drabble peut se prendre comme compagnon à un one-shot plus long, "question d'estime" ( /s/5370834/1/ )  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Cifer avait tort de jouer les larbins de cette greluche humaine, estimaient Lolly et Menoly. Elles ne pouvaient pas décemment dire que le Seigneur Aizen lui-même avait tort de l'avoir fait amener à Las Noches, mais quand même ! il aurait mieux valu l'enchaîner dans un cachot obscur et la laisser crever de faim, de soif, de froid, n'importe quoi.

Mais qu'un Espada s'abaisse à jouer les larbins pour elle à lui apporter leur bel uniforme et son repas et tout… c'était indigne !

- Quoi, se moqua Grimmjow : vous pensez que vous auriez dû le faire vous-mêmes, peut-être ?


	20. Szayel, l'intérieur qui compte

**Titre : **rose !  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Bleach  
**Personnages : **Szayel Aporo Grantz, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez  
**Genre : **nawak, un peu gore  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **Szayel – rose (pour le Mème à Geeks du Pi-Day dernier)  
**Nombre de mots : **100

oOo

Il arrive que les autres Arrancar se moquent de l'apparence de Szayel. Celui qui a pris son corniaud de frère dans son équipe le premier :

« T'as les cheveux roses. C'est nul, comme couleur. Et ce reste de masque qui te fait une barrette de fillette... ridicule. »

S'il est vexé, Szayel refuse de se laisser démonter pour autant. Pas de la part de ce rustaud !

« Peut-être mais moi au moins je ne m'arrête pas aux apparences. Ce qui m'intéresse est en-dedans.  
- Des conneries sur la grandeur d'âme intérieure ? s'amuse Grimmjaw.  
- Non. Juste le joli puzzle de la chair. »


	21. RupiGrimmjow, une image bizarre

**Titre** : _Long sleeves are for docking_  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple** : Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez et Luppi Antenor  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Avertissement** : si vous comprenez le titre vous savez déjà à quoi vous attendre ; si vous ne parlez pas cet argot, procédez avec circonspection…

**Prompt** : « Arrancar au choix - _G-rated Sex Scene_ »  
(et _Does That Remind You Of Anything?_)  
lors du 1er TvTropes Anon Meme chez Laitue (23 août – 1er septembre '11)  
**Nombre de mots** : 333

oOo

Combat. Bras et jambes volent, portant et parant des coups. Corps à corps, à main nue, sans sabre. Ils testent leur simple puissance physique, leur vitesse et leur agilité. Même amputé d'un bras, Grimmjow affirme qu'il reste le plus fort, Luppi entend lui prouver le contraire.  
Grimmjow esquive un coup de poing. Trop juste. La manche volante de Luppi lui fouette le visage. Alors qu'il maudit son sens vestimentaire, les pans de tissu qui volent lui cachent, pendant une précieuse seconde, l'attaque suivante.

L'instant d'après, la main de Luppi, chose rare s'il en est, apparaît, nue. Il emprisonne le poing de Grimmjow et se rétracte, le tirant dans l'obscurité chaude de sa manche.  
Un bout de langue rose apparaît au coin de ses lèvres, et c'est n'est pas l'épuisement qui le lui fait tirer ainsi. Non, c'est l'excitation du combat et le plaisir de se voir, juste un instant, dominer, qui fait ainsi résonner sa respiration et lui donne l'envie de se lécher sensuellement les lèvres. Ou de lécher celles de Grimmjow.

« Regarde ça. Ça te rappelle autre chose ? »

Par à-coups brefs, l'un et l'autre luttent pour amener ces deux poings enlacés de leur côté, Grimmjow pour se libérer de cette étreinte, Luppi pour l'approfondir. Leurs mains vont et viennent à la lisière de cette manche gourmande qui les avale.

Grimmjow grogne, Luppi étrangle un bruit de gorge nerveux.

Dans une dernière secousse plus violente, Grimmjow se dégage. Quelques gouttes de sang jaillissent en même temps que sa main qu'il retire comme de la gueule d'un fauve. Luppi lui avait planté ses ongles dans la peau pour asseoir sa prise mais, d'une vive torsion du poignet, Grimmjow a su lui rendre la pareille. Lequel a ainsi saigné sur l'autre ? Peut-être les deux.

Ce poing que Luppi a voulu s'approprier, Grimmjow l'assène avec force sur ce visage qui le nargue et cette fois Luppi n'esquive pas.

Le sang déposé par Grimmjow, mêlé encore à celui que le coup a tiré de sa lèvre éclatée, Luppi le lèche avec jubilation.


	22. GrimmjowLuppi, comme une gonzesse

**Titre** : des apparences trompeuses  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple** : Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez/Luppi Antenor  
**Gradation** : PG~13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : « Grimmjow/Luppi - _Dude Looks Like a Lady_ »  
lors du 1er TvTropes Anon Meme chez Laitue (23 août – 1er septembre '11)  
**Nombre de mots** : 150

oOo

Un visage d'ange, l'esquisse d'une taille souple dévoilée par la découpe de son vêtement sur les hanches, des manches longues, si longues, comme celles d'une courtisane ; un nouvel Arrancar s'avance. Ça en fait une jolie poupée, ça…  
Grimmjow n'est pas du genre à se poser trop de questions sur le genre des gens, d'habitude. Pour lui, homme ou femme peu importe, seule compte la force. Une greluche peut tout aussi être une guerrière : regardez Harribel. Mais quand même, là, ce Luppi le perturbe !

- T'es sûr que t'es un mec, toi ?  
- Pourquoi, tu comptes nous sortir les mêmes salades que Nnoitra sur la place des femmes dans l'Espada ?

De femme, il en a même les manières, à minauder comme une greluche, avant de se fendre d'un sourire violent et de prendre le ton le plus brutal qui soit pour suggérer,  
- Tu veux vérifier la taille de mon… épée, chaton ?


	23. Szayel et Yylfordt, frères

**Titre** : On ne choisit pas sa famille…  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages** : Yylfordt et Szayelaporro Granz  
**Gradation** : PG~13 / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : « Yylfordt et Szayelaporro Granz - _Big Brother Bully_ »  
lors du 1er TvTropes Anon Meme chez Laitue (23 août – 1er septembre '11)  
**Notes** : inverted trope, c'est le cadet le _bully_ ici  
**Nombre de mots** : 150

oOo

La plupart des Hollows n'ont pas de famille. Les Arrancar ont encore moins de raison d'en avoir, sinon d'adoption. Mais Szayelaporro et Yylfordt ont été créés ensemble, et ont grandi dans leurs pouvoirs ensemble. Si Yylfordt en tire un sentiment de fraternité, un amour et une fidélité, Szayel, lui, s'en soucie comme d'une guigne.  
C'était bien d'avoir un frère sur qui taper pour s'entraîner, mais maintenant que leur écart de puissance se creuse de plus en plus, son mépris pour son frère en fait autant. Il lui veut encore plus d'être si faible à cause de ce lien : pas question de s'associer à une sous-merde ! Il ne perd donc plus une occasion pour l'écraser, de préférence en public. Il n'a pas idée, quand même, Yylfordt, d'aller rejoindre ce Club de Losers que sont les fracciones de Grimmjow ? Si Szayel l'attrape, il va lui refiler une bonne correction pour la peine, ah mais !


	24. NnoitraTesra, mains

**Titre** : à son service  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple** : Nnoitra Gilga/Tesla Lindocruz  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

**Prompt** : UST, « mains » pour Watan  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Si on lui demandait, Nnoitra jurerait que non, bien sûr que non, il n'éprouve rien pour Tesla. Juste un peu de reconnaissance quand il le sert bien. Ce garçon est sa Fracción : il est là pour ça, rien de moins… rien de plus ?

Non, Nnoitra ne ressent rien de particulier envers ses inférieurs. Juste du mépris pour les autres, mais il tolère celui-ci.  
Et puis il aime bien observer la manière dont ses mains aux doigts déliés se serrent nerveusement sur le manche de son sabre chaque fois qu'il tient à prouver sa force.

…Heureusement, personne ne lui demandera jamais.


End file.
